1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swim paddle, and particularly to a swim paddle worn on a user's hand for training swimming technique and exercising arm muscles.
2. Related Art
A swim paddle for training swim technique generally comprises a body portion and a strap. A type of body portion has size of appropriately larger than palm area, and another type of body portion has size of appropriately the same as finger area. The two types of body portions respectively define positioning holes for allowing the strap extending therethrough. When the swim paddle is worn, the palm area or the finger area is sandwiched between the body portion and the strap. The strap exerts restriction force on the palm area or the finger area toward the body portion. Users may train swim acts by the swim paddle.
After a period of use, the trap tends to become loose. The strap is fixed to the body portion by the means of a knot larger than the positioning holes. The knot is ordinarily hard to be untied, and therefore is troublesome to adjust the strap.
Additionally, when the swim paddle is used, a user's wrist frequently acts and often hits peripheral of the swim paddle. The swim paddle is made of hard material, and may hurt the user's wrist and affect adversely on his swim training. Moreover, in crowded swim pool, the hard swim paddle may also impacts neighboring swimmers, resulting in undesired incidents.